D'où l'importance d'apprendre à fermer à clé
by S'Lia
Summary: Le docteur avait déjà eut affaire à des passagers clandestins. Des rats. Des gros rats qui avaient fait paniquer le Tardis en tentant de ronger ses câbles. Cadeau du Moyen-âge Français. Mais…Il n’avait jamais rien eut de ce genre. Jusqu’à maintenant.


**Fandom : **Doctor Who , à peine Torchwood  
**Pairing :** Aucun. Présence du Docteur ( 10 ) et d'une surprise.  
**Genre :** Gen, mignon, « What if » , OS  
**Rating** : K / G  
**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, jamais à moi, et encore moins de sous avec, etc. **  
Résumé : **«Le docteur avait déjà eut affaire à des passagers clandestins. Des rats. Des gros rats qui avaient fait paniquer le Tardis en tentant de ronger ses câbles. Cadeau du Moyen-âge Français. Mais…Il n'avait jamais rien eut de ce genre. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

**Note de l'auteur:** Totally crack. Court. ( Environ 500 mots.)  
Juste une…rencontre improbable ?

**D'où l'importance d'apprendre à fermer à clé. **

C'était une belle journée. Une belle journée pour voyager à travers le temps et l'espace, blablabla. Le Docteur venait de Londres, une histoire d'enlèvements dans une école primaire : de parents aliens, et de leurs enfants en mal de jouets, et bien sûr de petits anglais utilisés comme jouets.  
L'affaire d'une paire d'heures, à peine. Le Docteur était arrivé comme Zorro. ( Zorro avec un tournevis à la place d'une épée, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. ) Et comme tout héros, Le Docteur comptait repartir aussitôt. Un héros à la victoire modeste. ( Du moins, il le fait croire.)

Tout se passait idéalement. Le Tardis ronronnait, clignotait et le secouait comme à son habitude direction un futur éloigné. Puis tout s'inversa. Le Tardis ne remua plus, ne clignota plus, ne ronronna plus. Bref, il ne moufta plus. Et aussi vite que le phénomène s'était produit, il se renversa à nouveau. Sauf que le Tardis n'allait pas exactement où Le Docteur l'avait prévu. Selon ses écrans de contrôle, il retournait même d'où il venait de partir. C'est-à-dire près d'une école primaire Londonienne que Le Docteur venait de quitter.  
Un Docteur qui pour une fois, n'y comprenait plus grand-chose. Un caprice ! Son Tardis lui faisait un caprice. C'était bien la première fois en 900 ans d'existence qu'il refusait, sans bonne raison, de l'amener à destination !

Et le docteur qui faisait le tour de la console de contrôle en tapant dessus, vitupérant, se figea, apercevant une silhouette qui lui avait échappée jusque-là.

Le Docteur avait déjà eut affaire à des passagers clandestins. Des rats. Des gros rats qui avaient fait paniquer le Tardis en tentant de ronger ses câbles. Cadeau du Moyen-Âge. Mais…Il n'avait jamais rien eut de ce genre, jusqu'à maintenant.  
Et l'autre lui renvoya son regard.

Le spécimen à vu de nez mesurait près de 110 centimètres de hauteur, pour un gabarit d'environ 30 kilos. Il avait connu plus imposant. Et accessoirement plus effrayant. Humanoïde, la tignasse brune, la peau claire, de grands yeux clairs, revêtu de l'uniforme impeccable de cette école primaire qu'il venait de sauver… Son sac d'école spiderman gisant à ses pieds lui confirmant que oui, un élève de cette école s'était bien faufilé entre les portes de son Tardis. Il les laissait bien trop souvent ouvertes. Une véritable invitation aux vols, et apparemment aux jeunes explorateurs.

Un enfant.  
Dans son Tardis.  
Il existait un manuel d'utilisation ?  
Mais l'enfant, puisque s'en était un, semblait bien le moins dérouté des deux, et continuait de le fixer de ses grands yeux. Toujours grands ouverts. Il faudrait lui apprendre à arrêter.

« Bonjour, je suis Le Docteur ! Bienvenu à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes jeune homme ? »

« Jones. I-an-to. Jones. » Le gamin détacha soigneusement chaque syllabes de son prénom et plongea son regard sérieux dans le sien. Comme quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de ne pas être compris. « Il est chouette votre vaisseau. Ils sont où les extraterrestres ? On sera rentré pour goûter? »

Fin

_Lève la main celui qui ne l'avait pas vu venir gros comme une maison.  
Je me suis bien amusée. J'espère que vous aussi.  
Biz Lia_

* * *

Publié le 09-05-08 sous Tea'Boy  
Transféré le 24 juin 2009 sous S'Lia ( Donc pour toute impression de déjà-vu ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ )


End file.
